Getting to Know You
by Ducky2196
Summary: My response to the Pairing Challenge...Charlie Francis and Olivia Dunham...enjoy :


**In regards to the pairing challenge I was roped into, Thanks Alyssia! Because I love Charlie and I miss him but also love Scarlie. Enjoy! short and sweet...please let me know! :D**

**Getting To Know You**

Junior Agent Olivia Dunham arrived at her first raid as giddy as a school girl. She didn't know what to expect and she hadn't held a gun since basic training and yet here she was, decked out in full protective gear and her heart rate going a mile a minute.

She stood back and watched as other agents ran from one vehicle to another, gathering guns and protective gear. She stood frozen, unable to understand why she was standing here, her first raid. She never wanted to do this, she had other ideas on her mind, many of them surrounded desk work and paperwork and yet here she was, getting ready to break into the underground garage.

Readying her gun she waited until there was the go ahead by her bosses. She glanced around, hoping that something would change and they wouldn't be needed. "Alright listen up! We are going in for the capture. Guns and cocaine are supposed to be on premises. Be careful and take a shot if you got it!" Her leaders voice echoed through her head phones. She swallowed and got into position.

They were quiet, silent and careful as they followed the path down into the garage and just at the door, Olivia turned and looked back towards the way they had come, she was looking for an exit.

As she stood, slightly shaking with adrenaline, a hand found its way onto her shoulder, "You're gonna be fine." The voice was gruff and quiet. She turned to find an agent she didn't know but he gave her a reasurring smile and nodded that she was indeed going to be fine.

* * *

"Francis! Got you a new partner!" Charlie looked up to find Agent Michaels coming towards him with a younger girl following. She was glancing around the offices as thought she had never been there before. She smirked.

"Francis, Junior Agent Olivia Dunham has been assigned to you. Enjoy!" He laughed and left Olivia to stand there with a shy smile on her face. "How you doing kiddo? I'm Charlie Francis." He held out his hand and shook hers. "See told you, you were going to be fine." Olivia laughed and shook his hand in return.

* * *

Special Agent Olivia Dunham lay in her hospital bed, keeping her arms close to her body, wondering how the hell she got to this point in her life. She knew the choices she had made and the reason for those choices but how did she come to be laying in a hospital bed after being ripped to another universe, thrown through her windscreen, declared brain dead and then to wake up screaming and find herself in Peter Bishop's arms. If she hadn't have been so confused, she would have enjoyed the moment.

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could." Charlie's gruff voice pulled Olivia from her thoughts and she turned to face him. "Hey, you didn't need to come all this way." Olivia smiled back at him but as usually he saw right through it. "Olivia, you are not fine. You can't fool me kiddo." He had come to sit on the side of her bed and had placed his hand on hers.

They were silent for a few moments, silently making sure each other were ok. Charlie's head snapped back towards the door at the sound of the creak and back at Olivia when she smiled at the person standing in the doorway. "Bishop." Charlie acknowleged Peter's presence and Peter replied with a nod and a smile. Charlie turned back to Olivia with a knowing smile, "See ya around kiddo." He stood and left, giving Peter a smile on the way through.

Friends always know.

* * *

Olivia stood in the pouring rain, holding herself s she shivered. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real. Standing in front of the grave, it shouldn't have been real.

She had lost so much and to lose him as well, Olivia didn't know if she could survive much more. He had been there for her, held her up when she couldn't see the floor, stood by her side when she was barging head first into some crazy raid or idea. And now he was gone.

The gold flecks on the headstone shone in the rain, the drops of water dripped slowly. She knelt down and placed her hand on the grass and sobbed. "You were my best friend, and I may not have told you that but you were." Another sob and she tried to pull herself together. Standing and gave one last glance at the head stone and walked away.

_Charlie Francis_

_Beloved husband, brother and son_

Sitting in her car, Olivia glanced down at her phone and realize that there was a message still waiting to be read. It had been a long few days and her phone had been neglected unless there was a phone call. Opening the message she read the only line that awaited her and she broke down once more. Smiling gently to herself she knew then.

"_You're gonna be fine!"_


End file.
